Devil Mario
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= '''Devil Mario' is the main antagonist of the sprite animated series, Power Star. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Betty VS Devil Mario *Devil Mario vs Sonic.EXE *'Devil Mario VS Turbo Mecha Sonic '(Raiando's version Completed) *Devil Mario vs Scourge The Hedgehog *Spawn vs. Devil Mario (by TheDragonDemon) Battle Royales *'Mario Sprite Battle Royale '(Completed) * Mario Battle Royale 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Paper Mario (Paper Mario) *SMG4 Mario (SMG4) History As Mario slept one night, he was possessed by a horde of Boos who then tasked him to find all the Power Stars in the Mushroom Kingdom, and to destroy anyone who got in his way. During the events of Power Star 2, Mario sets his sights on killing Princess Peach; but just in time — Luigi jumped in and battled his brother. This battle continues to the events of Power Star 3, where Mario has already a few Power Stars he starts overpowering Luigi more and more. He then reveals that, while Luigi has been focused on saving his brother, he let the Boos possess an army of Toads and attack and acquire every Power Star in the entire Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi uses the last of his power to escape from Mario and reveals that he won't stop trying to save his brother from the Boos' grasp, even though the army is approaching as they speak. After stomping Luigi one last time, Mario absorbs the Great Power Star; thus powering up drastically. Finally, Mario kills Luigi by shoving a sword through his head, and Peach suffers of the same fate, being killed as well. With his family dead, the Boos allow Mario to see what has happened. What they forced him to do. Within that very little amount of time they granted Mario, he made a tough decision. He seen no point in living if those he loves are dead. And he didn't want the Boos to continue using his body for mass genocide. So, Mario committed suicide on the spot, thereby preventing the Boos from continuing their wrath. Death battle Info Background *'Name: Devil Mario' *'Gender: Male' *'Age: Likely on his 20s' *'Weight: Likely 200 lbs' *'Height: 5'1' *'Classification: Human; possesed plumber' *'Occupation: Hero' Feats Strength *Slaughtered countless Toads. *Beat Luigi, even when he used a Power Star, in every battle they fought. *Eventually, after aquiring all the Power Stars, made the stars in the sky swirl from just his power alone. *His aura changed the color of the sky. *Murdered Luigi and Princess Peach. Speed *His movements cannot be seen nor tracked. *With enough Power Stars, he casually broke the sound barrier. *Hit Luigi hard enough to make him catch fire; which means he was going at speeds of Mach 5. The camera is able to keep up with Luigi in this state, but can't keep up with them when they're fighting, which seems to imply that the creator intended for the two of them to be way faster than anything else in the animation, which would include this scene. Durability *Took attacks from Luigi, who was stated to be as strong as he was. *Eventually could only be killed by his own attack. Weaknesses & Faults *Arrogant Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aura Manipulators Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Humans Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Male Category:Mario characters Category:Murderers Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Possessed combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Villains